Tubular frames are often used in support structures for the purpose of providing a combination of desirable physical properties, such as rigidity and stability, with a reduction in weight, relative to solid or more solid support structures. Support structures that make use of tubular frames include, for example, chairs (e.g., aircraft and automotive seats), wheel chairs, aircraft and automotive space frames, and motorcycle and bicycle frames.
Tubular frames typically include a plurality of tubular members that are assembled together by means including, for example, welding, brazing, soldering, crimping, gluing, and/or screwing the ends of the tubular members together. In addition, fasteners, such as rivets, may be used to join the ends of the tubular members together. The weakest point of a tubular frame is typically the point where the ends of the tubular members are connected together. When placed under load (e.g., cyclical loading): welds, brazings and solder points can crack; crimped and screwed tube ends can come undone; and adhesives and fasteners can fail, e.g., crack or shear.
It would be desirable to develop tubular assemblies that provide a combination of desirable physical properties, such as strength and rigidity, with light weight. In addition, it would be desirable that such newly developed tubular assemblies have tubular connection points that have improved resistance to failure under load.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,797,613 and 5,865,456 disclose a flex joint for a vehicle frame (e.g., a bicycle frame). The flex joint includes a flexible member of durable material (e.g., a metal plate), an encasement surrounding the flexible member (e.g., of nylon), and bores through ends of the flex joint. The ends of the flex joint of the '613/'456 patent are disclosed as being inserted within a circular frame end having openings (e.g., openings 119). Shoulder pins are disclosed as being inserted into the bores of the flex joint through the openings in the circular frame ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,649 discloses a connection between at least one first tube and a second tube of a bicycle frame. The first tube of the connection of the '649 patent has a flared terminus that is in engagement with the outer surface of the second tube. An injection-molded one-piece plastic casing fully surrounds the end portion of the first tube and fully surrounds a circumferential portion of the outer surface of the second tube in the zone of the engagement of the flared terminus of the first tube with the second tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,496 discloses plastic connection elements (having recesses) for tubular frames. The plastic connection elements of the '496 patent are inserted within a hollow end of a tubular element, and the tubular element is deformed relative to the recesses of the plastic connection element, thus forming a tight fit there between.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,630 discloses a method of joining a frame tube to a lug. The method of the '630 patent includes: forming through-holes in the lug; inserting a frame tube into the lug; deforming the frame tube such that outward projections are formed therefrom that engage the through-holes in the lug; placing a reinforcing tube within the frame tube; and deforming the reinforcing tube such that outward projections are formed therefrom that engage with the inside wall of the frame tube.